Welcome To Torchwood
by Jennie-x
Summary: When UNIT demand a surprise check up at Torchwood 3, the Torchwood team get a little more than they bargained for. Including a new Recruit. Jack/Ianto & Ianto/OMC


**This is another random Idea that came to me way back, but I was feeling the need to write and couldn't find any fresh ideas so decided to finish this. I've sort of left it open for me to add more to it, might do at some point depends on reviews. Let me know what you think x**

It was getting late and all he really wanted was to go home to bed, but the thoughts of going to home and sleeping alone made Ianto want to do anything else. It had been a month since Owen and Toshiko, one month since Jack had ended what ever it was they had and one month since he last had a decent nights sleep. To hide the pain of sleeping alone, Ianto often found himself at a bar down the local high street, every night he would either go to someone else's home, or someone would go home with him, and in the morning they would wake up not remembering a lot of what happened but at least he wouldn't have been asleep alone.

Ianto didn't know what made him scared to be alone at night, ever since Lisa he had always had Jack who held him tight and promised him it would be okay, but with everything that had happened Jack couldn't bring himself to be in love with the young welsh boy, and ended it. Ianto knew it was for the best, and they continued as though they were nothing more than friends. It was just easier that way. Ianto walked into the bar, he sat at the bar and ordered a drink and waited for the nights events to take its tow. It was nearing eleven, and the bar was pretty empty. Ianto looked around aimlessly, wondering whether tonight he would be going home with some one at all, when he spotted a tall brunette walking over to him.

From what Ianto saw the man was extremely good looking, he was tall well built but not as big as Jack, he looked delicate yet as though he could take care of himself. "Hey." The man smiled, the English accent reminded Ianto a bit of Owen, but whereas the medics voice had been more common, the man in front of him had a well mannered tone.

"Hey." Ianto replied, gesturing for the seat next to him and with a smile the English man took it.

"I'm Ross." He smiled, Ianto introduced himself and found himself falling into the brown eyes that held him captivated. They started talking carelessly, it was as though they had known each other for ages and Ianto started to wonder whether this was a good idea, he didn't want to fall for some one who he probably wouldn't see after he woke up. But when the bar closed and Ianto was leading him drunkenly back to his flat, he knew he would have to take the risk.

Ianto's flat was small, but he liked it that way. He had made the small flat a home, it was clean and Jack had some times teased him saying it was too clean but Ianto didn't care, he took pride in his appearance and it was times like these that he was glad he did. Ross closed the door behind him and smiled at Ianto, "Nice place." He slurred, smiling Ianto moved closer and brushed his lips against the English man's waiting ones.

"You should see the bedroom." He winked, pulled him soundly by the arm and into the large bedroom.

-x-

When Ianto woke up he was sad to see that he was alone in the large bed. The room smelt of sex and alcohol and so did he. He sat up a little weary and looked at the side of the bed that Ross had slept in last night. Smiling there was a pink post it note on the pillow 'Thanks for last night, phone me' and a phone number written on it. Grinning Ianto tucked the post it not in his draw and then showered for the day ahead.

-x-

Ianto walked to work, he didn't live far and he found that morning air was a good way to get rid of the worst part of a hangover; the headache. He was surprised to see Gwen in already, it was just after nine and was even more surprised to see that he was late; last night must have been good then. Jack walked down the stairs and looked up at Ianto, there was always something hidden in his eyes and Ianto never could tell what it was.

"Late night last night was it?" Gwen smiled, it wasn't a secret that Ianto had taken it to going out at night he had tried to hide it but when Gwen had called once when he was needed to go weevil hunting and he was in the bar it was a hard thing to deny.

"Something like that," Ianto smiled. Ever since Jack and him had ended it he found himself loosing the work ethic he once had it scared him a little that he was becoming a lot more like Owen, but was glad that he hadn't crossed the line of coming in at half eleven and leaving at two, when it got that bad then he would start to worry.

"We've got visitors today," Jack said, as he finished walking down the stairs, he smiled fondly at Ianto.

"Visitors?" Gwen asked. It was the first she had heard of it.

"Unit." Jack said and you could hear the anger in his voice. "Surprise check up."

"Did they say why?" Ianto asked as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"They never do." Jack said. "So looks like we have to be on our best behaviour kids." Ianto and Gwen both rolled their eyes at this, Ianto handed out the coffee and both smiled in thanks, just as the pavement slab started to make its way down into the hub.

"Be nice." Ianto smirked at Jack who growled in response before putting on his best smile. The three members of the team walked towards their guests. There were two men standing before them, one wearing a sharp black suit, standing in front of the younger man, he didn't smile he looked cold towards Jack and then averted his eyes around the hub.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack smiled, though the men in front of them obviously knew just who he was.

"General Tom Watkins," The older man said, showing no signs of a smile. "This is my second in command, Ross Fletcher." The younger man stood next to the man and nodded at the members of Torchwood his eyes smiling at Ianto a little longer.

"Pleasure." Jack grinned, unlike the General, Ross was wearing full Unit uniform; military clothing, and topped of with the red cap placed on his head, Ianto couldn't help but think he looked even better then he did last night. "This is my team, Gwen Cooper, and Ianto Jones." Gwen and Ianto both nodded not too sure how to act. "Ianto why don't you make our guests some coffee." Ianto nodded and headed back to the coffee machine.

"Fletcher, help the boy." The General ordered.

Ianto stood next to the coffee machine looking up at Ross who was smiling at him. "You didn't phone." Ross said in a hushed tone.

"I was going to later." Ianto smirked, "Didn't think you would have appreciated being called at seven am."

"I don't think I would have minded." Ross smiled. "So you work for the enemy?"

"We're on the same side." Ianto pointed out. "Unless Unit have decided to turn with the aliens."

"We haven't." Ross smiled. "But to us, you're still the enemy." He said sadly. The coffee machine boiled and Ianto finished making the coffee.

"Why are we the enemy?" Ianto asked as he handed a mug of coffee to Ross who took one for the General too.

"You'll find out in a minute." Ross said as he took a sip of his drink. "I would have stuck around a little longer this morning, your coffee is really good." He winked, Ianto blushed slightly and they both headed down stairs, where Jack and the General looked as though they were about to start fighting.

"Have you got a room where we could talk?" Jack wanted to say that they were in a room and they were talking, but he had already pissed off the General already, so led them to the conference room. Ross stood behind the General and stared at the team in front of him, especially Ianto.

"So, any time today." Jack said casually.

"We're part of a firm called Eagle Strike." The General said.

"I thought that was just a rumour." Ianto said, and the General shot him a look.

"You've heard of Eagle Strike?" The General asked raising an eye brow, and Ianto couldn't help but feel pleased.

"At Torchwood One, there was always rumours flying around about an organisation in Unit who had the power to do exactly what they wanted. But every one just assumed because you hadn't really done anything that it was just a rumour." Ianto said not missing the grin that spread across Jack's face.

"Eagle Strike is what you said, an organisation in Unit whose soul purpose is to keep an eye on you." He looked at Jack with a heated expression. "And more importantly Torchwood 3."

"Any particular reason?" Jack asked straightening his shoulders into a business like manner.

"You've broken numerous rules, Torchwood is meant to be a secret yet 3 out of five people in Cardiff knows about Torchwood." Ross said, speaking to the group for the first time.

Jack looked up at Ross slightly bemused that he wasn't looking at him rather at the young Archivist next to him. "So three out of five people in Cardiff knows that there is a secret organisation underground that hunt aliens?" Ianto asked staring directly at Ross who smiled at the response.

"Not exactly." Ross said. "But the rules state that Torchwood should be kept out of the public eye."

"If that's so, then why does the Torchwood SUV which was given to Torchwood 3 by Unit have the word Torchwood on it?" Ianto asked, and he couldn't help but smile when Ross didn't have anything to say.

"You ever considered working for Unit boy?" The General asked looking directly at Ianto.

"I prefer to work for people who do the right thing sir," Ianto replied casually. Jack looked over at Ianto and grinned, Ianto smiled back with as much effort as his Captain.

"Fletcher I want you down in the Archives, looking for anything that doesn't fit." Ross nodded and Jack seemed to sense Ianto's anger already.

"If you're going down into the Archives you're going to need The Archivist, Ianto go with him." Ianto nodded and led Ross down to the archives.

"So you really did mean it when you said you slept with the enemy huh." Ianto smirked.

"Too bad, I don't think that's going to stop me from doing it again though." Ross winked.

"Is that so?" Ianto smiled, he was leaning against the filing cabinets just watching Ross.

"It's a promise," Ross winked back. Ianto blushed slightly and turned his attention to the files around him. "To be honest, I have no idea what I'm looking for."

"Good, because you wouldn't have found anything that didn't fit," Ianto said cautiously.

"You used to work for London didn't you?" Ianto nodded his head sadly. "Me too, guess we just missed each other."

"So not only do you sleep with the enemy, but you used to work for the enemy."

"Torchwood one was fucked up, I hated what they did there. All those lives lost for no reason at all, it was forget everything or join Unit."

"I know Torchwood One was, different. But we're different from them. We don't use the alien technology we find for our own good, we keep it away from people to keep the public safe."

"Tell that to the General. He hates everything about Torchwood."

"He's probably got orders from higher up," Ianto smiled.

"Well, I can't find anything that doesn't fit, let's go back upstairs and make sure the grown ups are playing nice," Ross laughed and headed back upstairs.

"What's going on?" Ianto asked as he watched as Jack sat staring up at his office, which now had closed blinds.

"That idiot is interviewing us, all of us." Jack moaned.

"He's just doing his job," Ross said quietly. Jack shot him a look which made him look away.

"So, you two seem to be getting along nicely," Jack commented.

"We can't all have a fetish for hating authority figures," Ianto smiled.

"I hope what ever happens up there doesn't change the fact that I'm keep your bed warm tonight," Ross winked before heading up to Jack's office.

"Ianto!" Jack laughed. "You got the soldier before me!" He pouted.

"I've already had the soldier," Ianto smiled, he received a very naughty look from Jack making him blush, and feel the need to explain everything. "Last night. I met him at a club."

"And was he as good as he looks?" Jack asked.

"Better," Ianto smiled sheepishly. "Jack..."

"Yeah?" Jack noticed the not so subtle change in Ianto's tone.

"The interviews. In my files is there..."

"Nothing about what happened is in your file, Ianto." Ianto was surprised, he look up and nodded nervously. "Just answer everything with a cocky grin. He'll probably end up offering you a job."

"Like I'd work for them." Ianto laughed.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to leave, Torchwood needs you. I, need you." Jack squeezed Ianto's arm tightly as Gwen came walking down the stairs, an angry look in her eye.

"Bastards." Gwen muttered. "Everything was going fine until soldier boy walked in." Jack and Ianto exchanged a look at the name she had given him.

"What happened?" Jack asked, not missing the small blush on Ianto's cheek.

"They asked about Rhys. How he felt about me working here. If he knew. It was horrible."

"Ianto!" Ross called. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Ianto said.

"Good luck." Gwen smiled. Ianto just shrugged and headed of to the office.

"I must say you're file is all the proof I need to ask you to work for UNIT." The general said seriously.

"With all due respect, sir. This is an interview about Torchwood, you're looking for faults not persuading me to work for you. Though if this is what you're trying to do, you're wasting your time."

"I like you, Jones. Not like Mrs Williams who nervously stuttered her way through, going wide eyed when I mentioned things she didn't think I would. But you. No you're something else, but you're right. I am looking for faults." Ianto nodded. "You worked for Torchwood 1. Why did you want to come and work for another branch if you knew what Torchwood was."

"All my friends died that day, and I couldn't stay in London so I came back home. I ran away, I didn't want the retcon because I survived and I felt strong, that day made me stronger. But it's sort of hard trying to find another job after Torchwood, and I saw Jack with a weevil, helped out and asked for a job here. I didn't know they were different, I'm glad they are. But despite the problems London caused, all the deaths, they did do some good, Torchwood did good."

"You were abused as a child..."

"What has that got to do with Torchwood?" Ianto demanded. "My past has nothing to do with Torchwood!"

"Maybe. I just find it interesting that a person from your background; a single parent family, abused, fostered, bullied, shop lifter, average grades. I'm curious to why Torchwood London even recruited you." Ianto glared at the general.

"Honestly, I don't know. When I moved to London I worked in a shop. I guess they just needed young people to clean the files, as I'm good on computers and organising every one else's shit."

"Feisty. Sure you wouldn't want to be a soldier?"

"I think its better thinking with your brain instead of weapons. In my experience with UNIT, you go in guns blazing you cause half the trouble. If you don't mind I have to go, I actually have real work to do. " Ianto pushed the chair out and walked away, slamming the door shut.

"Ianto!" Ross shouted from the door.

"What?" Ianto asked turning around. "He had no fucking right bringing half that stuff up!"

"What stuff?" Gwen asked, watching Jack, Ianto and Ross curiously.

"I didn't know he was going to say that, if he did I would have told him not too." Ross said moving closer to Ianto who moved away.

"You just stood there. I don't know why I'm surprised." Ianto sighed.

"Mr Jones. A word."

"No." Ianto said stubbornly, not caring that he was talking to a General. "You don't dig that deep into some one's personal file to get payback at an organisation. What did you think that my dad abusing me when I was a kid has something to do with the fact that I work here? Or did you think that because I was dared to steal a crate of beer that I grew up wanting to fight aliens?"

"You're right. I am sorry. But you need to calm down." The general looked a little taken back, but he knew he was wrong.

"Don't tell me what to do." Ianto said and headed down to the archives.

"Fletcher would you care to tell me what is going on?" Ross turned around and looked at the General.

"What did you honestly think that would achieve?" Ross asked simply. Jack and Gwen exchanged looks with each other. "Because I think all you did was bring back bad memories, and a mechanic apology doesn't fix that. So I'm going to go and make sure that he is okay, and you can interview Captain Harkness."

"You don't talk to your superiors like that!" The General said sternly. Ross just shrugged and followed Ianto's route down to the archives.

"I think maybe you better leave." Jack said. "You don't come into my home, and make my staff upset. You haven't got a problem with Torchwood, it's a problem with me. And I want you gone."

"Fine. I'll have to talk to my superiors about your behaviour."

"You do that, because I'd love to talk to them!" Jack said aggressively.

"Fletcher, we're leaving." He said through his headset. He waited a couple of minutes before Ianto and Ross appeared. "Come on, I haven't got all day we've got a train to catch."

Ross turned to Ianto who was staring aimlessly at the floor. "I want out of this special project sir." Ross said confidently. Ianto, Gwen and Jack all looked up.

"You what?" The general asked. "You want to leave Eagle Strike?"

"Yes. I think it's wrong." Ross said, not wavering at how load his former superior was shouting. "I'd much rather sort through old files then work for you."

"Fine. You can catch your own train." With that the General walked out through the cog door.

"I guess this is goodbye." Ross smiled.

"Maybe not." Jack grinned. Ianto and Gwen looked up at Jack. "We're two team members down. We could do with the help."

"You're offering me a job?" Ross laughed.

"Interested?"

"I..." Ross looked at Ianto who suddenly felt very awkward. "I'll think about it."

"How about over a drink?" Jack offered. "All of us that is."

"Sounds good, could do with a drink after the stuff he was saying about Rhys." Gwen said.

"Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Ianto shrugged.

"I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get an interview." Jack pouted.

"Would you have told them the truth?" Gwen laughed.

"Probably not, no offence Fletcher." Jack laughed.

"None taken. I'm pretty sure before the first question was even asked you would have had your gun out." Ross smiled.

"Come on, lets close up for the day. If the world needs us they can leave a message." Jack grinned.

The four of them headed to a local pub, Ianto sitting next to Ross opposite Gwen and Jack. "I'll get the drinks." Jack smiled.

"You okay, Yan?" Jack asked as he handed out the drinks. "I didn't know all that was in your file."

"I'm fine. Just bad memories is all." Ianto said, he took a sip of his beer and smiled at Ross.

"Fancy a repeat of last night?" Ross whispered.

"Will you keep the uniform on?" Ianto grinned back, making Gwen spit out her drink.

"If you're lucky." Ross smiled. "So what's the uniform policy for Torchwood? I don't think I could pull of the 1940's look, or the bad ass chick, and I definitely couldn't pull of a suit like you do." He smiled at Ianto.

"That's my line." Jack laughed.

"There isn't a uniform policy." Gwen smiled.

"Good. So I can come in naked?"

"Is that a yes to the job?" Jack grinned.

"Would it bother you?" Ross asked Ianto. "I mean... you know."

"No. it wouldn't bother me." Ianto smiled.

"Then, yes. It's a yes." Ross grinned.

"Welcome to Torchwood." Jack grinned, they all raised their glasses, welcoming the newest member to the team. He wasn't a replacement, just another change.


End file.
